Global Health in Changing Environments titles this initiative of the newly formed Global Health Center (GHC) of Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) on behalf of OHSU faculty, students and staff in the schools of dentistry, nursing, medicine, science &engineering, the Pharmacy Residency program of Oregon State University at OHSU, and the OHSU Brain Institute, Center for Research on Occupational &Environmental Toxicology, Cancer Institute, Child Development and Rehabilitation Center, and other participating OHSU research institutes. Synergy among these entities will be effected through their representation on the OHSU President's Global Health Steering Committee, which will work with the Program Directors to implement program objectives with the assistance of an international External Advisory Committee of global health experts. Using OHSU's strengths in environmental science and neurosciences, and in cancer and public health, we have devised a framework to promote interaction and synergy among individuals engaged in global health activities and to nourish the development and maturation of new global health researchers and educators at home and abroad. Two research education curricula are proposed: (a) a cross-school, interprofessional Global Health Baseline Curriculum required for all first-year students and (b) an elective Global Health Certification program designed for medical students but also accessible to other professional students, graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, residents and faculty from all participating schools and research institutes. Distinction will be earned through the development, implementation, and publication of a mentored international health research project in a low- or middle-income country. The proposed program seeks to increase global health awareness through multidisciplinary and intercultural education and research at home and abroad, including an expansion of international exchanges of faculty and students. Public Health Relevance: Oregon Health &Science University's new Global Health Center in Portland, Ore., requests grant funding from the Fogarty International Center to develop curricula to teach a Global Health Baseline Course for students of medicine, nursing, dentistry, pharmacy, and science and engineering, and an elective Global Health Certification Course designed primarily for medical students, but also available to other professional students, graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, residents and faculty across all OHSU schools, centers and institutes. Completion of the foregoing courses, plus success with an optional mentored research project conducted in a low- or middle-income country, will earn the candidate Global Health Certification with Distinction. Award of a Fogarty Framework grant is expected to leverage additional support in from federal, state and private philanthropic sources.